


Can't nobody love you there like I do

by nomadwidow



Series: Ain't you ever seen a princess be a bad bitch? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kinks, Modern Royalty, Nipple Piercings, Out of Character, Panty Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadwidow/pseuds/nomadwidow
Summary: Royalty AU. Steve asks for Natasha’s hand in marriage, but instead of presenting her with a ring, he presents his…well, you know. Sequel to'Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave.





	Can't nobody love you there like I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/gifts).



Prince Steven and Princess Natalia Caught on Camera Having Sex

New York Bulletin - 1 hour ago

Prince Steven of the United States of America and Princess Natalia Alianovna of Russia were photographed having sex in the palace of Robert, Prince of Scotland.

 

Are Prince Steve and Princess Natasha really broken up? Inside the royal scandal of the century

The Daily Bugle - 1 hour ago

Are SteveNat back together or were they never broken up in the first place?

 

A thread of why Princess Natasha & Prince Steve should be together:

 

— Team SteveNat (@TeamSteveNat) 24 April 2019

 

Royal SteveNat living out my kinks! #FavCouple #SteveNatFTW

 

— Lin (@abditxry) 24 April 2019

 

Am I a bad person for being happy that Prince Hottie isn’t with Lady Helen? #SteveNat #RoyalCouple

 

— Christine Everhart (@MissEverhart) 24 April 2019

 

Y’all better unfollow me right now because this is the only thing I’m gonna talk about for the rest of my life! #NeedAnInviteForThisWedding #HeyPrincessJane #AreWeStillCool #HookMeUp #SteveNat

 

— Darcy (@sassafras) 24 April 2019

 

* * *

 

 

“вы безобразие!” The Emperor of Russia screams as he throws the iPad on the floor, cracking it severely. 

 

In the throne room, Natasha winces at her father’s tone. Her sex with Steve—no more than 12 hours ago—has been splashed across every tabloid and social media platform for the world to see. “You've been seeing him behind our backs, haven't you? I thought you had more sense than that, Natalia!”

 

“Did you even go to the ball?” The Empress asks. At least, she was calmer than her husband. 

 

Natasha doesn’t respond, looking down at her feet to avoid her mother’s eyes. Her mother chuckles, not surprised by Natasha’s actions. “Of course, you didn’t.”

 

Her father chimes back in, his tone still angry. “You lost your chance! Prince Robert chose to marry a commoner named Elizabeth Ross, when it could've been you! If you weren't so fucking reckless! If you weren’t so blinded by—”

 

“Pardon me, Your Majesties,” one of the palace maids cuts the Emperor off. 

 

“What is it?” He all but snarls.

 

The maid looks terrified to give any answer, but does so, anyway. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but Prince Steven is at the gate.”

 

“Shit,” Natasha murmurs under her breath, looking back down at her feet.

 

“Of course, he is,” he huffs, annoyed. “Bring him in.”

 

Natasha’s thumb is between her teeth. Her eyes widen in nervousness and she tenses up. Hearing Steve’s footsteps, she turns around. She walks towards him, causing her father to yell again. “One more step, Natalia!” 

 

She stops in her tracks, rolling her eyes. Steve is mere inches away, now. “What are you doing here?” She asks under gritted teeth. “Do you have a death wish?”

 

Before Steve can say a word (or even bow, for that matter), the Emperor stands and yells, “I should tear your head from your body right here!”

 

Natasha turns to face her father and cringes at the fury in his face.

 

Steve moves in front of her as if trying to shield her from her father. He grabs her hand and laces his fingers through hers, holding it behind his back. “Your Majesty—”

 

“ты сукин сын!” The Emperor snaps at him, and then leaps down towards them.

 

“Papa!” Natasha shouts at her father. She and Steve take steps back to avoid the Emperor’s ire. 

 

Steve turns his head back to Natasha, squeezing her hand for reassurance. “It’s okay, baby, let me handle it.”

 

“Don't you dare call her that!" The Emperor points his finger at Steve’s face. "She’s not yours!"

 

Steve’s not letting Natasha’s hand go. “Your Majesties, I came here to ask for your forgiveness—”

 

“You’re not forgiven!” The Emperor responds in a heartbeat, cold and hard.

 

Steve takes a deep breath of patience. “—Because I want to marry your daughter.“

 

The Empress stands up from her throne, rapidly.

 

The Emperor is ready to hit him.

 

Natasha is shocked, and it’s written all over her face.

 

Steve looks at both of her parents, one after the other. “Let me marry her, Your Majesties. I’ll save your house. It’s a win-win for us.”

 

The Emperor didn’t waste a second. “Absolutely not! I still forbid you to see Natalia anymore! You couldn't be with her then, you can't be with her now!”

 

“I love your daughter, Your Majesty,” Steve reasons.

 

“No! You don’t love her!” The Emperor nods, vigorously. “If you really loved her, you would've left her alone, let her marry Prince Robert!” 

 

He calls to the guards; the guards come to attention. “Remove him at once!”

 

* * *

 

Natasha’s pacing in her rooms, biting on her thumbnail, when she sees Steve climb through her window, like he's done it a million times before. (Well, he has.) She runs into his arms and they kiss, frantically yet softly. Their lips part, their foreheads rest together, breaths mingling. “How much time do we have before they get back?” 

 

She runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know, but they could be gone awhile. At least an hour or so.”

 

“That’s long enough,” he smirks. 

 

He slowly unzips the zipper of her skirt and lets it slip down her legs. Smirking back, she clings to him as he gently pins her to the wall. He lifts her arms as he pulls her blouse off over her head. With her blouse around her wrists, he pins her arms over her head with both hands. Then his lips are back on hers.

 

With one hand, he keeps her hands over her head while the other pulls one side of her bra down, slowly revealing her hardened, pink nipple. Before letting the blouse drop on the floor, he sucks her nipple into his mouth and focuses for a moment on the tiny barbell, then releases her skin wetly to give the same attention to her other breast. He can only smirk as she mewls and moans, chasing her high. 

 

He unhooks her bra and throws it to the floor. He lifts her effortlessly into his arms, kissing her deeply, his hand in her straightened hair. She cradles her hand along his jaw, sighing into his mouth, surrendering to the delicious feelings roiling through her. 

 

After carrying her to her bed, he lays her down on it, and climbs on top of her, kissing her passionately, as she begins to rub her pussy through her panties. He stops her hand in its tracks. “No, baby.” He smiles at her confused frown and kisses her softly with outstretched lips. “Let me.”

 

Slowly, he settles between her legs and flashes her a smirk before he tugs her panties aside to lick her exposed pussy. Natasha gasps, arching her back off of the bed to increase the pleasing friction.

 

His tongue stays between her legs, sinful sounds escaping her mouth. She comes with his tongue licking back and forth over her. Her fingers slide through his hair and she tugs his head up to devour his mouth with hers, tasting herself on his lips, her own juices like a brand.

 

She unzips his jeans, opening the front, folding back the sides as she brings his cock out to play. She was about to take him into her mouth when he stops her. “Don’t worry about me, baby.”

 

She watches him as he stands next to the bed, taking his clothes off. Climbing back to bed, he slips her wet panties off, inhaling her arousal before dropping it to the floor. 

 

“How do you want me?” He asks huskily as he teases her entrance, fingerfucking her, with skillful, demanding strokes that made her hips jerk against him. 

 

She closes her eyes and moans softly, her back arching and her thighs quivering. She opens her eyes and breathes out shakily, “I just want you.”

 

He chuckles and licks his fingers clean. She grinds her mattress, her wetness drenching her sheets. He holds her ankles and slowly pulls her down. He raises one to his mouth to plant open-mouthed kisses on her tattoo: a pair of dog tags on a ball chain wrapped around.

 

He wraps her legs around him and enters her in one full stroke, claiming every part of her. He slides in and out of her, holding her hips to keep her from thrusting back at him. “Relax, baby. I got you.”

 

He slips his hand between them and starts to caress her clit at the same pace he moves inside of her, slow but greedy. “Let me have you forever, Natasha.”

 

Her eyes lock on his. His heart races. Hers skips a beat. But his thrusts continue. “Marry me.”

 

At first, she wants to laugh and swat his bicep. They’re fucking. But his voice, it was so sincere, so sweet. His eyes were honest. Her heart feels as if it'll burst from her chest. 

 

She wants to cry but refuses, blinks back tears. “Yes, baby, yes,” she pants as she pulls his head closer to her, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. 

 

He intertwines their hands above her head as he continued to love her. He raises his torso up, thrusting harder, faster. He locks his gaze on hers, his expression so tender. 

 

Her eyes stay shut, whipping her arms down on either side of her, her hands gripping the sheets, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Oh, god, oh, god.

 

“Natasha, look at me,” he encourages, placing his palms on the pillow on either side of her head. She opens her eyes, moans softly. He can feel her walls pulse around him; he knows she's about to come. “I love you.”

 

Her breath hitches and she bites back a moan. She sighs. "I love you."

 

He nods in encouragement as his thrusts speed up. “Come for me, Kiska.” 

 

She moans at that. 

 

He fucks her deep and hard until she comes, screaming his name and panting in his ear, her teeth grazing his earlobe.

 

He pulls out of her pussy and looks down on her with so much love. Just as she was about to grab his cock in her hand, he stops her once more. “It’s okay, baby.” 

 

Gently, he lies down next to her, kissing her shoulder with an open mouth. “Come here,” he says with his arms outstretched, waiting for her.

 

They cuddle, intertwined in a post-fuck sweat upon her bed. She looks at him; his eyes are closed, content.

 

Her legs are wrapped around his torso, and her long nails are raking themselves down his back. She reaches up with the hand tucked underneath her own head to trace the tattoo of her nickname, “K иска ,” above his heart. (Yes, they both got tattoos to celebrate their love, time ago. They didn’t ask for your opinion.) “I haven’t heard you call me this in a while.”

 

He opens his eyes and smiles. “I wasn't sure I was allowed to,” he murmurs. “But now that we’re back together—”

 

“We’re back together?” She raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but smiles. “I don’t remember you asking.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, nipping her neck playfully. “Was asking you to marry me not enough?” He murmurs against her pulse. 

 

She smiles from ear to ear, her arms around his neck as he buries his face in her throat. She felt like all of the love she had for him was consuming her and she was completely fine with that. “It was.”

 

He holds her hand to his heart, leans in to kiss her softly and slowly, gently biting her lower lip. “I'll never get tired of how you taste,” he shakes his head with a smirk.

 

“Then taste me again,” she whispers teasingly, biting her own lower lip.

 

They smile at each other before their lips attack one another again—this time, dirty and hot and open-mouthed. 

 

Just as she climbed on top of him, there is a knock at the doors. “Your Highnesses?”

 

They both sigh defeatedly.

 

“Yes?” Natasha calls out, then yelps when she feels Steve sit up and play with the barbell on her nipple with his mouth.

 

A voice calls from behind the doors. “Your Majesties are on their way back.”

 

He rests his forehead on her chest. He looks back up at her, a smile now on his lips. “I’m serious about what I said, Natasha. I want to marry you.”

 

“I do, too.” Her fingers comb through his hair, her eyes searching his. She wants this for the rest of her life. “When should we?”

 

He kisses her again, squeezing her body to his. “How about tomorrow?”

 

She smiles and takes his face in her hands, kissing him back with fervor. He stands up to leave, reluctantly pulling away from her body. “I’ll come back in the morning, okay?”

 

“Prince Steven!” The voice behind the doors whispers urgently, warning him that time is running out.

 

“Go,” Natasha leans for one more kiss, laughing, as Steve groans on his way out the door.

 

That night, she barely sleeps. She packs her sexiest lingerie (not that he’ll pay much attention to them, anyway), but not once does she think about what’s expected of her. Screw expectations, she was going to be happy for once in her damn life.

 

She sneaks out the following morning, and there Steve was, waiting on his motorcycle. He smiles a smile he can't contain. With the coast clear, she hops on the motorcycle. He looks back at her. “How does Santorini sound?”

 

She smiles and kisses him, before he revs his engine.

 

* * *

 

 

#STEVENAT ARE AT THE SAME GRECIAN COURTHOUSE AS ME RIGHT NOW, ALSO GETTING A MARRIAGE LICENSE. HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

 

— Sarah (@wedflwrchild) 25 April 2019

**Author's Note:**

> вы безобразие /Vy bezobraziye/; You are a disgrace  
>  ты сукин сын /Ty sukin syn/; You son of a bitch  
>  Kиска /Kiska/; Kitten


End file.
